The Platinum Keys
by fancycupcake21
Summary: (This was a school assignment) (I suck at summaries) Lucy Heartiflia receives a letter from her late mother, saying that she needed to find the Platinum Keys, one of the 4 keys that her ancestor, Katherine Heartfilia, used to own. She needs to find these keys to defeat the evil mage, Zeref, by gaining the secret of the One Magic. Will she be able to protect the world from Zeref?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first fanfic that I'v actually posted. Weird, right? I've written them for a long time, writhing one-shots and stuff like that in class. I think I'm pretty good at it. But because of my scared ass, I've never posted them (beccause I've never really wwritten them on a word doc before.)**

**But don't fret not! Three weeks ago, i was given an assignment to do in my Demonstrating Leadership class (fancy word for Reading, it's just advertisement.) It was the heroes journey formative. I was like, "OMG I CAN TOTALLY DO THIS!"**

**But sadly, because my creative juices were blocked, I couldn't think of a thing. Then, I wen't on for inspiration (because wattpad an deviant art is blocked at my school.) The first thing on thee Fairy Tail Archive was a story, called "The Platinum Keys." I said it out loud, getting the feel of it. I really liked the ring to it. I was in love with the title. I didn't read the fanfic, because I was afraid I might be tempted to take their ideas. And as a writer, I WOULD NEVER DO THAT. **

**So, I walked up to my yeacher, Mr. Stinchon, and was like, "Can I write a fanfic?" **

**He answered, "Yeah, I guess as long as you make up your own heroes journey." By then, I was jumping up and down and squealing my head off. **

**The other kids in my class, hearing that, were all like, "REALLY?!"**

**And I yelled back, "REALLY!"**

**By then, all of the geeks in my class (a total of 10 out of 24,) we're scrambling to redo their story, saying stuff like, "Should it be an AU? What should be the main ship? What genre should it be?" **

**The rest of the poor kids in my class we're scared off of their minds saying other stuff like, "What's the big deal? What's a fanfic? Isn't it that gay literature porn?" **

**Us, being totally offended by them disrespecting our ways, tottlay scolded them and tried educating their stupid, ignoant mids. It obviously didn't work. **

**That, my friends, is how I start a revolution. **

**By the way, when you read the story, you need to remeber that it was a SCHOOL ASSIGNMENT and my teacher has not been enlightened with anime. So, please don't get mad at me when you see that I had to completely go over the characters personalities.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. (Except my OC's that are loosely based off of the Four Symbols of China.) **

It's the year X794 in the magical Kingdom of Fiore. I, Lucy Heartfilia, am currently walking to my favorite guild, Fairy Tail. My heeled boots are lightly treading along the cobbled stone next to the riverbed. As usual, I can hear the calls saying, _Be careful, Lucy! _Coming from the fishermen; but I ignore them. If I haven't fallen yet, why would I fall now?

After that short walk, I've finally reached the guild. My hands are now on the rough, wooden handle of the guild doors. I push through with great effort, smiling, and the first thing I see is a chair flying towards me. Naturally, pivot to the left, for I'm used to this type of greeting.

"I'm back!" I say with great enthusiasm. Many people replied, because that is the polite thing to do. I took a deep breath taking in the smell of alcohol and magic. I look around and see that some people are already having fights and drinking booze but again, I'm used to it.

Hearing a slight grumble in my stomach, I walk to my favorite seat at the bar, and start talking to Mira.

Mira Strauss. is the official barmaid at Fairy Tail, and manages the guild alcohol storage and library. Sometimes, she even helps Master Makarov with the paperwork. Just by taking a glance at her, you can see that she is _very _beautiful. She doesn't wear any make up at all, and yet she has flawless skin. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous figure. No could even tell that she is one of the S-Class mages of Fairy Tail.

"What can I get for you, Lucy?" Mira asks me.

"Oh, just my usual, thank you," I say cheerfully. I don't even know why, I'm just in a naturally good mood today. I didn't wake up with Natsu in my bed, or find my kitchen ransacked by my team, either.

While I was thinking I didn't even realize that Mira came with my strawberry smoothie and blueberry muffin. Quickly, I take a sip from my smoothie from my white bendy straw and savor, the cool, refreshing flavor. While I'm eating, Mira takes the opportunity to start a conversation.

"Lucy, this morning there was, _ah, _hooded figure who came to give me a letter." Mira said. I look up, wondering where this conversation is going.

"Who's the letter for, Mira? The master?" I say quietly, sensing this must be important.

"No, I was for _you, _Lucy." Mira's crystal blue eyes were bright. She's now holding an yellowed letter, with a blood red wax seal. Once she hands it to me, I gasp. It's the Heartfilia Konzern crest. It was a shaped like a heart, with falling stars in the sky. I took it carefully; afraid that might disappear if I touched it. It didn't.

With a small voice I said, "Can I read this alone?"

Mira quickly nodded, and led me to the back of the bar. I opened the letter by peeling of the seal. Inside was a piece of paper with a familiar handwriting. I gasp. I was in my mama's penmanship. I started reading it.

_Dear Lucy, _

_By now you're probably a very big girl now, with new friends and maybe even a lover. I probably am not going to be there with you, because of my illness that is killing me slowly. I'm sorry that I'm not there for you, that I can't guide you through what is going to happen to you. _

_We are the Heartfilia's, a long family line containing a long line of Celestial Mages. Our magic is the closest thing to the One Magic, the "all-father" of Magic._ _That One Magic is love. Our Ancestor, the First Celestial Mage Katherine Heartfilia knew that, and she was able to obtain it. Our family holds the secret of the One Magic, and how to obtain it. One other person knows also. Zeref, Katherine's lover. _

_Zeref mastered the Dark Arts, and was known as the most menacing and powerful dark mage of all time. He had unlimited power, but with a price. He developed an alternate personality, one with red eyes of rage and darkness. The darkness completely took over him, and he wanted the One Magic. _

_Out of grief, Katherine used the One Magic to banish Zeref to an unknown place, where he wouldn't hurt anyone or anything. But before she could finish the banishing spell, Zeref put a curse on our family, saying that all of the female Celestial Mages of our family line would die at the age of twenty-nine. _

_Before Katherine died, she locked the secret of the One Magic in the set of Platinum Keys. The Platinum Keys are the lost and forbidden keys, and they are stronger than the Zodiac. It is your duty as a Heartfilia to find the Platinum Keys and defeat Zeref before it is too late. _

_I'm sorry I can't be there for you, for I just found out. Remember, always trust your spirits. _

_With Love. _

_Layla Heartfilia_

**A/N So, because of stupid indented letter, they won't let me writing over on the left side of the page. I really hope you enjoyed it! It's a bit cliche, but you guys need to remember this is the HEROES JOURNEY! Before this, I was reading excerpts for the Iliad and reading about fireman who went in burning buildings to save kittens. So, yeah. It NEEDS to be dramatic for me to get a good grade. I have to follow these rules and everything. **

**By the way, should I add Natsu to the mix? I already submitted the who fanfic at school, but I wan't to post this overtime just because. I could just edit it so that Lucy can go with him, or for him to make Lucy want to leave to protect him or something like that. **

**Se you next time!**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE READ CUZ I THINK IT

**A/N: Okay, so I have like 42 views! I;m really phyched because, c'mon, 42 views in 2 I day?! That's amazing in my standards. To be honest, the only downside is that I don't have any REVIEWS. I need them so I can get new chapters with new idea's. As you know, I've basically already finished this story, i just wanna post it in moderation. But, because this was completely rushed, (24 pages in 3 weeks), I need to add some stuff to make the plot juicy, and also change some stuff to suit my audience. But because I don't have any reviews, I can't do that shit. So PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE I WILL POST A CRAPPY FANFIC!**

**We all know the struggle as readers, trying to find the PERFECT fanfic with no grammar mistake, the delicious plot, badass fighting scenes, and squeal-worthy moments. BUT I CAN'T DO THAT WITHOUT REVIEWS. And don't ask why I can't ask my friend for an opinion, because I'm a scarred wuss who doesn't like it when people read my work in front of me. It undignified and embarrassing. **

**Also, I apologize for writing this, for I know how it feels when authors be like, "OKAY, I HAVEN'T POSTED ANYTHING IN LIKE CAGGILION YEARS, NOW IMMA POST AN AUTHORS NOTE TO PISS OF MY READERS AND MAKE THEM UNFOLLOW ME." But c'mon, I posted this story like yesterday, so...also this serves as good advertising so my story will end up on the top of the Fairy Tail Archive again. YEAH, I'M SUCH A BAD PERSON **

**See ya readers next time... yeah, uh...bye**

**;3**


End file.
